The prince and the slavegirl
by taisholuver
Summary: Inutaisho could no longer deny his love for the girl. She was absolutely perfect in all ways! Only problem was she was a slave, and the law would cast a kind eye to such scandal. But there was a loophole, only one way he knew was full proof to make her his...
1. Chapter 1

Inutaisho could no longer deny it.

The young soon-to-be king was in love with her. By her, he meant the young slavegirl he'd been watching since the day she started, which was a little over a year ago. Over the course of that one year he learned her name, hobbies, and became her best friend. The girl's name was Bunny Yashimaru, she was eighteen years old, and she was just... Amazing. Bunny had long, silky, raven hair, big, innocent, saphire eye covered by long, lush, thick black lashes, a average height, tone, soft, curvy form, and soft, pink, full lips. The young slavegirl was currently preparing for a visitor that was due to arrive a few hours from now. Inutaisho himself was already washed and polished for the event as he hid from view, watching her intently. Bunny smiled as she finished tending to the flowers, making them look like only she could. The young girl was a rare angel/demon breed, her marking of a sapphire/black rose showing off her rareness. Bunny flipped her thick locks as she rose and went to polish the funiture inside the very expensive palace. The half-breed knew her friend had been watching her for quite some time now, but she thought that it was just to protect her, which it was, but it went so much deeper than that. Bunny was in love with Inutaisho, her love for him was immense and it pained her. The slavegirl knew that they could never be together however, the laws of the land prohibited such matches and would deal with her mercilessly if either of them tried anything. Inutaisho had long, silky, thick, silver hair, slitted, sexy, golden eyes, a tall, muscular form, and soft, full, pink lips. He had a fun, crazy personality that only she saw and he was the only person other than her father who saw her fun side. Bunny wiped the sweat off of her brow and continued her hardworking until Tiyo, Inutaisho's father strolled down the steps. Like any slave with respect, Bunny put her polishing cloth down and bowed, showing her undying loyalty and respect. She shuddered slightly when he stopped where she was and turned, looking down at her bowed form. "Arise young slave, you and I must have a conversation.." he said and Bunny got up immediately, beginning to tremble visabily. Inutaisho trembled from his hiding spot as he watched his father and love walk off towards his study. The two hung out in secret, knowing it was against the law for a prince and a slave to have more than a 'salveowner and slave' relationship. The prince gathered his courage and followed after them at a safe pace, he could hear their conversation but Tiyo could not smell his scent. Tiyo and Bunny walked through the palace until they reached his study and he ushered Bunny inside with an gentle, fatherly hand. When the door closed behind her, Inutaisho ran over and pressed his ear to the door, hearing what his father was saying. The prince was taking a big risk, being this close, knowing his powerful father could smell his scent. Tiyo knew his son was listening, and he allowed it, something told him that this girl and Inutaisho were extremely close by the way they acted around each other, so stiff and too formal. " Bunny, you are a wonderful edition to the palace staff and I greatly appreciate your hardwork... Considering that, I would like for you to dress in your formal dress, you will be one of the servants I shall keep at my personal disposal during this particular visit, I want everything absolutely perfect and I know that you can make that happen, as you usually do"

"Yessir.. Thank you sir" Bunny bowed and turned to leave when Tiyo stopped her. "Oh and Bunny?"

"Yessir?"

"After today, you are offically a lady-in-waiting... My wife adored you... You will also be my prophet... Seeing as your angelic abilities includes sight"

"Yessir... Thank you sir.."

"And... I have been looking for a wife for my son... I would greatly appreciate if I had your help"

"Yessir... Anything else sir?"

"Nothing more, you may leave"

Bunny bowed and turned, walking towards the door and opening it, giggling when Inutaisho fell forward, landing with his butt in the air. "Are you alright Prince Inutaisho?" she asked, covering her mouth to hide her laughter. "Yes slave... I am quite fine, thank you for your concern" he ground out, but her adorable giggles was enough to make him smile contently. "Shut up.." he mumbled to her and Bunny laughed harder, walking out of the door. Tiyo was laughing as his son got up shakingly, bowing to the lord and running off after Bunny...

Their visitor had finally arrived, like Tiyo had requested, everything was absolutely perfect. Gorgeous flowers, polished funiture and floors, clean dishes, pure water. Everything was absolutely flawless. Bunny stood four paces behind Inutaisho, Tiyo, and their visitor, Carmais, a roman king. The young slavegirl wore a black greek dress without shoes. Her hair was cleaned and put into a thick ponytail. Inutaisho wore a white shendty and Bunny couldn't help but stare at his ass as they walked. As they showed Camais around the palace the slavegirl couldn't help but notice how he was staring at her and Inutaisho, his eyes traveling from her to him. Carmais whispered something to Tiyo and the lord turned, dismissing all of his servants except for Bunny. "Slavegirl, come forward, I would like to get a good look at you" Carmais said and Bunny came forward as was commanded and stood there awkwardly, holding the wine ore while he gazed at her. "A beautiful young woman indeed!" he boomed, smiling at the young girl's blush. "You may return to your post Bunny" Tiyo said and Bunny bowed, going back four paces behind them. The four entered a private room and the royals sat, while Bunny stood in a far corner. Tiyo and Carmais talked for a while until the guest turned his attention to Inutaisho, there were other slaves in the room, tending to their duties. "You are quite the spicimen Prince.."

"Thank you sir, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Thank you.. Do you know why I came here?"

"No sir... But I do believe I am about to find out?"

"Yes you are... You are about to be king one day, and it is for that very reason that I have to inspect you... I have seen your war skills, commanding skills and I like what I see... There is just one more _performance _I must see and then I shall be on my way..."

Inutaisho's brow wrinkled until he realized what the other king was getting at. The prince blushed and stood and Tiyo laughed. "You're going to watch me.."

"Have sex? Yes son we are... And we have the perfect girl in mind.." Tiyo said as he scanned the room, he knew who he was going to choose. "Bunny... Come here" Bunny walked over and bowed. "Inutaisho must show that he can arouse and bring a woman to climax... I want you to let my son satisfy you.." Bunny gulped audibly and shuddered, holding herself as she bowed, heart racing. "Yes sire.." she said and got up, putting the wine ore down and turning to the prince, who gulped. Inutaisho walked over to Bunny and with trembling hands, pulled down her dress straps, revealing her round, soft, perky, tan mounds and her rosy nipples. The prince looked deep into Bunny's eyes as he began to gently tweak the nubs. His heart raced as the girl's eyes glazed and lidded over, groaning softly. He smiled as he felt his loins tightened at the sound... he had to hear more... Bunny gasped when Inutaisho fell to his knees then wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. This was something the two had only dreamed of doing and the prince knew just what to do. He placed one nipple into his mouth and let his other hand tweak and pinch the hardened nub pleasurably. "Hah.. Ah!" Bunny moaned, making Inutaisho groan increase his ministrations, his erection throbbing painfully. Tiyo and Carmais watched the two with entranced eyes and the roman king smirked, watching mainly Bunny, who simply entranced him. Bunny shuddered as Inutaisho played with her nipples, she had never felt such pleasure before, and it was doing things to her body that she'd never experinced berfore. Soon enough, Inutaisho got up and took the dress off completely, revealing her curvy body fully to his hungry eyes. The prince laid her down on the fur pelt on the ground and went down to her womanhood, where he inhaled the strong scent of midnight jassmines with a smile. Inutaisho lapped at her wetness and gripped her quivering, thrashing thighs. "Ah Taisho.." she sighed and turned her head, hips moving in pleasure. Inutaisho licked and lapped and sucked at her bud until she came, panting and sweating lightly. Inutaisho looked to the two kings but they shook their heads. "Finish what you started Taisho.." Tiyo smiled, mentally laughing o the inside. It really wasn't a requirement, making Inutaisho and Bunny do what they were doing. But the two kings knew how they felt about each other, but they never confessed their feelings! Being too scared of the 'consquences' that didn't even apply to royals of their ranking. Inutaisho nodded and removed his shendty, revealing the massive erection he sported. Bunny whimpered and looked up at him, she had never done this before, and though she loved the prince immensely, she didn't know how he felt about her. "Will it hurt?" she asked and Inutaisho nodded, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah, but only for the first few seconds.." Bunny nodded and laid down, opening her legs and bringing her heels up. "She really is a beautiful woman is she not?" Carmais asked and Tiyo nodded, sighing. "Yes dear friend, my wife adored the girl immensely... We were even thinking about taking her in as our daughter... But then Kioshi fell ill... And left this world.." Carmais patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly and smirked, "Hey, your son is about to fuck the shit out of that girl.."

"Hell yeah he is!"

Tiyo and Carmais watched as Inutaisho got between Bunny's legs, taking his dick and rubbing the thick head against her wetness. Then he positioned himself and began to slowly slide into her wet depths. Bunny hissed in pain and bit her lip, clenching around him to try to push the intruder out. "Relax.." the prince told her and Bunny nodded, taking a few deep breaths she forced herself to relax her body and let Inutaisho sheath himself all the way in. The prince started to move at a slow pace, apologizing whenever she would cry out in pain. After a little bit the slavegirl groaned softly, letting Inutaisho know that she was accostumed to his memeber. With a groan, he begin to thrust roughly into her, pinning her wrist as she moaned heatedly. Tiyo and Carmais' heads turned to the side as they watched the two, gapping like idoits. "Dammmmmmmnnnnnnnn..." they said at the same time, watching the event. Bunny thrusted her moans to meet his rough pounding, moaning at the simply delightful feel. "Oh God... Inutaisho I think I'm gonna.." Bunny squeaked and came, her muscles clamping down Inutaisho's throbbing member was enough to make him cum as well. "Shit!" he cursed as he released a large amount inside the girl. Tiyo and Carmais frowned and looked at each other. The semen of a Inuyoukai was very potent and strong, it could get a female pupped quite easily if released inside. Inutaisho knew exactly what he was doing when he came inside the girl. The heir pulled out of his slave and laid beside her, pulling and holding her close while she fell asleep on him. He wanted Bunny to be his forever, and he figured the only way of doing that was to make her bare his child. Then by law they would have to get married!


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny woke up the next day and yawned. She was surprised to fing herself in her room. She remembered her tryst with Inutaisho, and a blush came to her lips because of it. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She smelt the blood of a royal and she scrambled out of bed. The slave cleaned her room and made sure she was decent and presentable as she went to the door and opened it. A fierce blush came to her cheeks as she stared at the man that took her virginity. "Uh, good morning Prince Inu no Taisho... How may I help you?" she asked, making sure to bow as was slave custom. Inutaisho looked down at the beauty and ran his claw through his hair. "We had sex last night and you treat me like it didn't mean anything.."

Bunny looked down, getting up and looking at the tall, very strong demon before her. "It shouldn't mean anything... We're not in the same social class... It's considered blasphmey"

Inutaisho looked hurt, which he was and Bunny felt bad for what she said but it was true! A prince and a slave falling in love? It's unheard of and she'd surely be hated for it. "What we shared... What I feel... Is blamsphmey to you?" he asked. Bunny really didn't want to hurt her love's feelings... But it had to be done. "Honestly, yes, it is..." she said and closed the door in his face. Inutaisho could have her killed for such disrespect, but he needed to fall out of love with her, for both their sakes. Bunny didn't count on Inutaisho bursting into her room and slamming the door shut. She also didn't count on him grabbing her arm and snatching her around. "How dare you lie to me like that?" he hissed, making Bunny flinch in his grasp. "Sire.."

"Do you 'Sire' me! I know what I felt last night... And I _know _you felt it too..."

"N-No!"

Inutaisho sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew she was scared, so was he, but he could no longer hide his feelings for her. Especially after what happened between them. Then an idea popped into his head. "So you mean to tell me... That you don't feel anything when I do this..." he kissed her, smiling when he felt her groan and pull his body to hers. "No..." she sighed, to Inutaisho's amusement. She was a stubborn little thing. "Or this..." he whispered, running his hands gently over her body. She moaned and whimpered, and Inutaisho felt her body heat up. "Say it..." he told her, but she shook her head. Inutaisho pulled away and snatched her clothes off, falling to his knees he lifted her up so that her pussy was level to his face. Bunny moaned as Inutaisho begin to lap and lick her pussy, groaning as he did this. "Say it.."

"No!"

The prince growled and pinned her against the wall, eating her out feverishly. Bunny reached her peak was just about to go over the edge, all it took was one more lick... Inutaisho stopped, much to her dismay. The demon lowered her to his dick, when he slid into her and begin to thrust, groaning with her. "Oh fuck.. Bunny! I love you!" he gasped out, speeding his pounding up she moaned delightfully. "I love you too Taisho.." Bunny moaned, playing with her big, perky breast and playing with her nipples. "Oh Taisho! Right there! Keep it there!" Inutaisho kept hitting her sweet spot with loud moans, not caring who heard them. They were in love, and he wanted the world to know it, no matter the cost. He knew Bunny was coming close... So was he... He just needed her say it... "Bunny say it!"

"Yours!" she moaned, cumming hard with a shudder, "I'm yours alpha!"

That was it. Inutaisho threw his head back as he came inside of Bunny, goaning and smiling when her body fell against his. Inutaisho pulled out of the girl and laid her back in his bed, Then he walked out and found his father, who was in the middle of a meeting. The prince gave not two shits as he walked in and flinched slightly at Tiyo's glare. "This better be good pup"

"It is... Bunny is bearing my child..."


	3. Chapter 3

Toukai looked to his son with wide eyes, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. What the hell!? Did he really just waltz in the room during a meeting with the other lords saying that he got a slave PREGNANT!? The western lord got up and glared poison-tipped daggers at Inutaisho, looking to the others lord with a sheepish smile.

"Uh, if you all will excuse me a moment… My son and I must have a very important discussion about _timing_"

The southern lord, Inusheeko looked at the two with curious eyes. His little girl Bunny worked here, and he wondered if it was her the two were talking about.

"Gentlemen, I would like to see my daughter now"

"Uh… She's helping out with a BIGGG project! Yeah! Uh… We'll go get her for you though ok?"

The other lord shook his head and stood, crossing his arms. Bunny and her father looked exactly alike, and much like the man himself, Bunny was very independent. She was to rule the southern lands one day, and as a good ruler to be she wanted to know what it was like as a servant, so her people won't revolt against her like what happened in the east.

Inusheeko's eye twitched a sign of his anger.

"Inutaisho of the west… Did you impregnate my daughter?"

The western prince visibly trembled, the southern lord was invincible, the strongest demon in the world, and so deadly he could kill with a mere glance or flick of his wrist.

"Um… Ok yes! I'm sorry but I love her! Don't kill me!"

There was a long silence, in which everyone feared for Inutaisho's life, Inusheeko was unpredictable. The others sighed in relief when the southern lord laughed, walking over to and patting Inutaisho's back with proud eyes.

"I'm glad my little girl has found a strong man to father her pups… And shit I need some grand kids, I feel old!"

The demon walked out and was immediately tackled to the ground by Bunny.

"Daddy!" she laughed and Inusheeko's eyes brightened, picking his daughter up he spun her and kissed her forehead. The only person in the world that could predict every movement Inusheeko made was his daughter and heir to his throne.

"Hi daddy! I have something to tell you"

"I know! Inutaisho already told me… Congratulations baby girl!"

Bunny smiled and hugged her dad tightly, sighing when the man tightened his grip on her.

"Daddy misses his little princess"

The girl smiled and hugged her daddy again. Bunny looked down and placed her hand on her stomach and felt the heartbeat.

Inusheeko smiled and looked to Inutaisho and the others.

"She's coming home. You all can come too, but my baby is having a baby… I want to keep constant watch over her now"

Bunny smiled and giggled as Inutaisho picked her up with a nod.

"You guys! I'm not even feeling sick!"

"Can't risk it"

The girl rolled her eyes playfully and blinked in surprise as a sudden tiredness came over her.

"Oh Kami… I'm so tired now… Night night"

She fell asleep peacefully, making the men smile. Bunny was like a daughter to them all, except the father of course, but they all vowed to take care of her and help the two raise the child.

"Come on! Meet's adjourned! Let's pack Bunny's stuff so we can get her home and in bed"

The other Lords nodded and Inutaisho carried his pupped female to her room, he watched everyone pack her stuff. The prince looked down at the princess, she was so beautiful, then it clicked.

"Wait… She's a Princess?!"

"Yeah, she didn't tell you? I mean, she looks exactly like me I don't see how you didn't figure it out until now"

"Shush up! I didn't think about it"

Inusheeko laughed and resumed packing.

Toukai looked at the two kids and smiled, he remembered when Bunny was a little toddler. He and Inusheeko would bathe her, then spend three hours trying to catch her little naked butt running around the palace naked. She was a joy, as was his own boy, who used to come in the palace dancing then he'd trip and look at Toukai with the world's biggest gold eyes and an adorable smile. He sighed in remembrance, getting up and walking over to them.

Inusheeko was looking back as well, and he too got up and made his way over to the trio.

"Seems like yesterday I was trying to catch my little naked toddler with a towel and a smile… And now, you two are going to have a baby of your own"

The two wiped their eyes of the fake tears, and hugged the young man. Inutaisho smiled and got a better grip on Bunny, who was still asleep.

"She's going to be a great mother, and you a great father"

"I know she's gonna be a wonderful mother… I just hope I can be good father, if that"

Toukai patted his son's back, smiling at him encouragingly. He knew how Inutaisho felt all too well, when his late wife was pregnant with their child he was so scared of causing the baby confusion or corruption of any kind, but he ended up raising a fine young man indeed.

"I'm so proud of you Taisho. You'll be a great dad… I know you will"

Inusheeko smiled at the moment between father and son, and turned, seeing Bunny's bags packed, the Lords loaded up and walked outside, Inutaisho carrying a now stirring Bunny.

"W-what?" she asked, having woken up groggy, much to Inusheeko's surprise since his daughter has never done that before.

"What happened?"

The girl clutched her head in pain and Inutaisho laid her back down on his thigh.

"Go back to sleep, we were moving too much and you woke up before you were ready"

Bunny nodded and Inutaisho kissed her, stroking the pupped woman's hair and watching as she fell asleep peacefully once more…


End file.
